narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mind Awakening Pill
Stage two doesn't anyone who has to go frm Cursed seal stage 1 to Curse seal stage 2 hav to take this pill...and not just sasuke??AlienGamer | Talk 11:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :as far as I know, it's a one-time-thing.... aaaand didn't Kabuto give his henchies in the three tails arc a pill when they got the seal? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 12:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::There is no indication that this pill is required to reach the second level of the Cursed Seal. We can't know for certain if the Sound Four or Kimimaro have also taken this pill. I don't watch the anime, so I can't answer your question Hakinu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well in the anime, he gav the pill to these guys who were on Curse Seal 1...but didn't the sound 4 mention that to unlock curse seal 2 u have to die because of the rapid transformations done to the body, hence this pill simulates a Death like state to be able to reach this stage without dying...They also mention that they hav expereince in these kinda things..AlienGamer | Talk 12:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::This pill forces one into the second level. Since the body isn't used to that, you die within minutes, unless the Four Black Fog Battle Formation is used. I didn't find any of the Sound Four mentioning having experience with these pills. kidōmaru does mention their expertise with barriers, so maybe you were confused with that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not too sure...but when they tell sasuke he has to die..and give him the pills they say, Not to worry, and that they're Orochimaru's handpicked body guards, and have experience dealing with these kinds of situations..but since its a pill anyone could take, wouldn't it be more practical to list Orochimaru as the creator, and take off the users tab, like The Deamon Fox seal, or the four corner sealing barrier..AlienGamer | Talk 12:34, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sakon does say Sasuke shouldn't worry, but he says nothing about having experience with such situations. Only that their barrier ninjutsu can prevent Sasuke from actually dying. ::::::About the user list. I'm not too sure about how to handle that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Demon Fox Chakra Seal, Four-Corner Sealing Barrier..AlienGamer | Talk 13:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I see this issue is a bit of a controversy ^^ I think the way it is now is fine. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) English TV? Might be good to mention the English TV version, which is Awakening Pills. Will add it into the infobox, if you have objections, please revert or discuss here. --speysider (talk) 19:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image Which one is better: the current one or this proposed one by Spcmn ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :The proposed one as it shows the pills clearly --Salil (talk) 18:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Only issue I have with the proposed image is that it looks a bit washed out. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Proposed one IMO. Better look on the pills. Omnibender - Talk - 21:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::What Omni said. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 01:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with the proposed one, just get a replacement that doesn't look as if there's no colour in it. --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC)